


Do You Believe in Miracles?

by Tex



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1980 Winter Olympics, Hockey, M/M, Post Episode: s04e15 Outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written as a epilogue for <a href="http://tex.livejournal.com/315683.html#cutid1">What You Trust</a> but I decided it wasn't really necessary to the story. My thanks, as always, to  and  for their excellent beta skills.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Miracles?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a epilogue for [What You Trust](http://tex.livejournal.com/315683.html#cutid1) but I decided it wasn't really necessary to the story. My thanks, as always, to and for their excellent beta skills.

TITLE: Do you Believe in Miracles?  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Outcast  
SUMMARY: _It makes Rodney’s throat ache to watch John but he’s not all that surprised. He’s known that John’s been headed in this direction since he returned from his father’s funeral and Rodney’s been waiting._   
807 words

 

The idea for the surprise birthday party comes from the Marines, which Rodney finds very curious. If there’s one thing that Rodney’s learned from years working closely with the military of several countries, it’s that startling a guy who is heavily armed is not all that great an idea – a theory that is proven beautifully when Ronon stuns Dr. Garrett for giving him a congratulatory clap on the shoulder. 

After that, the party has no place to go but up. Once Dr. Garrett is carted off to the infirmary to sleep it off and Ronon gets a couple of glasses of microbrew under his belt, the atmosphere takes a turn toward the festive.

But Rodney doesn’t indulge, aside from a generous portion of birthday cake. He sips some sweet punch and chats with Radek and Teyla and Sam and keeps his eye on John. 

When someone hands John a fourth cup of microbrew, Rodney excuses himself and walks across the mess to where John is standing.

“ – Waimea in ’96 on leave,” John is saying to the group when Rodney stops at his elbow. He doesn’t acknowledge Rodney outwardly but he shifts just enough to allow their shoulders to brush ever so slightly. “Caught a 25-footer that took me halfway in before I wiped out, right onto a patch of coral.” He lifts his cup and his lips are shiny when he brings it down again. “Spent Christmas in the hospital that year.”

There’s a round of good-natured laughter and Rodney rolls his eyes at the macho posturing. John elbows him and smirks and Rodney can’t help but smirk back. 

“Ah, yes, what fun,” Rodney says. “Nothing says Merry Christmas quite like multiple fractures, does it?” 

“Come on, doc.” Lorne winks at him and yes, he’s definitely drunk. “Give us your best sports story.”

Rodney eyes the faces in the group – a couple of Marines, Parrish from botany, Opticon from Radek’s department – and makes note of their amused expressions. They don’t expect him to have a story that will measure up to surfing at Waimea. 

Rodney crosses his arms and let’s the smug come out. “I was in the stands in Lake Placid when the US hockey team beat the Russians in 1980.”

John’s eyes widen and his wet, pink lips part. “Whoa,” John says softly. “I didn’t know that.”

“No shit,” Lorne says and someone else whistles appreciatively.

“Okay, guys. This round goes to Dr. McKay.” John lifts his cup, prompting the others to do the same and once everyone’s drained their cups, Rodney takes his cue.

“Colonel, I hate to interrupt but – ” 

“Yeah, right. Major. You’re in charge. Make sure no one drives drunk.”

Lorne gives a sloppy salute. “Yes, _sir._ ”

They walk out together, to the nearest transporter. Inside, John leans back against the wall and watches Rodney through half-lowered lids. He looks tall and loose-limbed and seriously hot and it takes Rodney longer than usual to find their destination on the display.

In Rodney’s quarters, John finally begins to show his exhaustion; in the clumsy way his fingers go to work on the buttons of his shirt, in the slump of his shoulders. 

It makes Rodney’s throat ache to watch John but he’s not all that surprised. He’s known that John’s been headed in this direction since he returned from his father’s funeral and Rodney’s been waiting. John needed this party more than Ronon and he needed to get a little drunk, which is why Rodney didn’t. 

“Want some help?” Rodney moves John’s hands aside and finishes with the buttons, letting John lean on him as he pushes the shirt off John's shoulders. John snuffles at Rodney’s neck, making Rodney shiver.

“Mmmm. You smell good.” He stamps a lingering kiss on the sensitive skin below Rodney’s ear. Rodney feels an answering surge of heat in his groin but he knows it won’t be going any further tonight.

John sways a little and Rodney catches him, puts both arms around him. “You should get some sleep,” Rodney whispers in John’s ear.

“’M tired,” John admits in a slurred voice. Rodney rubs his back and John’s body grows heavier as they stand there, as he starts to give in at last.

John doesn’t fight him when Rodney pushes him toward the bed and once he’s settled, Rodney quickly undresses and puts out the light. He moves in behind John, close and warm, presses his face into the back of John’s warm neck. John makes a soft, contended sound and almost immediately, his breaths fall into an even pattern.

Rodney’s almost asleep when he hears John’s voice again. “Lake Placid? Really?”

Rodney chuckles and tightens the arm he has around John’s waist. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow,” Rodney says softly and they drift off together.


End file.
